1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to security authentication technology, and particularly to a system and method for performing mutual authentication between a handheld device and a server.
2. Description of Related Art
Authentication between a handheld device and a server is performed by verifying a username and a password of the handheld device. However, under the username and password authentication mechanism, security authentication of the server is not performed. Therefore, an efficient system and method for performing mutual authentication between a handheld device and a server is desired.